1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of removable moldings that are used to protect vehicle doors or car surfaces from denting and scratching. Specifically, the present invention relates to magnetically-attached removable vehicle moldings which protect the front, back or sides of the vehicle, so that when the vehicle is parked there will be an extruded plastic molding in place to protect the vehicle from being damaged when the doors of neighboring vehicles are opened. The present invention provides easily removable moldings that can be left in place even when the vehicle is moved from location to location and will prevent the automobile from being damaged. The plastic assemblies are sized for each vehicle to allow car doors to be opened or closed with the assemblies attached and the vehicle can be moved from location with the protection attached or it can be left on permanently.
This invention also has several types of locking assemblies that prevent the extruded plastic assembly from being removed from the car unless the door is open. The invention can be used with or without the locking mechanism if theft is not of concern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of moldings for the sides of vehicles has been seen in the prior art. Several patents exist which protect the side of a vehicle from scratches and dents. Many of these patents are removable side protection devices which are hooked into the wheel well of the vehicle and are composed of bulky pads that protect the vehicle and must be removed prior to driving the vehicle